custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lavrii
Lavrii is a Toa of Gravity who operates on the Tren Krom Peninsula as a mercenary. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Lavrii began his life, like so many other Fa-Matoran , on Spherus Magna. The majority of his early existence was spent constructing the Matoran Universe . It was laborious work, but something he had a particular affinity for. Near the point that the Matoran had finished the interior construction of the Great Spirit Robot, Lavrii began smuggling bits and pieces of machinery away from the worksite. Although he would not recall where he hid them after the Great Cataclysm, he continues to believe that his collection exists somewhere in the Matoran Universe. 'Life on the Tren Krom Peninsula' After the completion of the Matoran Universe and subsequent Cataclysm, Lavrii found himself on the Tren Krom Peninsula , situated on the Northern Continent. Living in one of the numerous villages, Lavrii found work as a blacksmith and mechanist, work that his previous station allowed him to perform quite well. He continued to work for many years, producing some of the finest tools that the region had seen. At one point, not long after the Great Cataclysm, the Toa Team that served Lavrii's village were involved in a small skirmish with a roving band of Skakdi. Lavrii, having been a curious Matoran, followed the team to the site of the battle; however, what he discovered there changed his view of the world forever. Despite being considered invulnerable heroes by the inhabitants of the village, the Skakdi had been far more than the team was prepared to handle. When Lavrii discovered the cave in which the two sides had encountered one another, he discovered the remains of a catastrophic defeat. The destroyed bodies of the Toa Team that had served his village littered the cave. All appeared to be long dead, save for one. This final Toa gifted several Toa Stones to Lavrii, setting off the chain of events that would lead Lavrii to become a wanderer. 'Life as a Toa' After returning to his village with the Toa Stones, Lavrii was met with utter chaos and panic. Delivering the news that the Toa had been slain was one of the hardest things Lavrii had ever been forced to do, and it was compounded by the negative reaction he received. Although concern was at its highest since the Cataclysm in the village, Lavrii was convinced that he could solve the problem by giving the Toa Stones to some of his fellow matoran. After finding the five Matoran he trusted the most, Lavrii convinced the lot of them to travel with him to the Toa Suva on the outskirts of the village. Despite his lack of knowledge on how anything the Toa did worked, he was sure that he could use his knowledge of machinery to solve their problem. The Suva held few answers, but it did hold one: with the stones, Lavrii and his companions could become Toa in their own right. Lavrii's transformation into a Toa was something that he himself never could have predicted. In an instant, he was granted power beyond his wildest dreams. He and his allies were equally shocked and grateful in regards to their capabilities; to them, it seemed nigh on impossible that their village's team could have fallen wielding this scale of power. With this false sense of bravado, the group unanimously decided to engage the Skakdi responsible for the deaths of their beloved Toa. This would prove to be a fatal mistake. Untrained and unequipped to deal with such a threat, the team was succintly defeated by the horde of Skakdi. Lavrii remembers very little of this incident, save for the violence and destruction it entailed. Roughly a day after this massacre, Lavrii awoke in the middle of his village. What he found there led him to collapse with grief: The Skakdi had left the village a barren wasteland, with not a single building left standing. 'Life as a Mercenary' Since that day so long ago, Lavrii has wandered the Northern Continent and the surrounding regions, performing odd jobs and hunting down criminals. Dissatisfied with his failure at the village, Lavrii swore to become better. He ventured all around the continent, searching for someone who would teach him the skills he would need to combat threats. He eventually found a teacher in the form of Telrax. Lavrii studied under Telrax, and later other members of the Order of Mata Nui, for hundreds of years. Following this long period of training, however, he became disenchanted with the Order's secretive and discrete methods. He quickly became convinced that the best method to reduce violent acts in the world was an open declaration of war on those who would commit such acts; when it became apparent that the Order would not allow such a thing, Lavrii left the group. Despite his close friendship with several prominent members of the order, he severed nearly all ties. As a result, he was labeled as a rogue asset. Shortly after his departure from the order, Lavrii began encountering a great variety of injustice in the world; since Miserix claimed the Southern Continent as his own domain, the Northern Continent had become more or less lawless. Despite his disagreements with them, Lavrii did agree with the order on their basic belief that the just should be protected. 'Abilities and Traits' As a Toa of Gravity, Lavrii has near complete control over the manipulation of Gravity. Additionally, it is rumored that he has developed some advanced method of tracking. Although he left the Order behind, Lavrii still maintains the belief that he fights for justice. Although he may not always act in ways that are righteous, he believes deeply in the Toa Code, despite his own failings in that respect. 'Trivia' *This page survived threats of deletion from Chalk.